1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retaining ring locking device for preventing relative movement of two adjacent structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications in which it is desired to prevent relative movement of two adjacent structures. A typical example is a shaft mounted within a bore located within a structure. The most accepted manner of preventing relative movement of the two structures is to provide grooves on the shaft such that the grooves reside outside the bore of the device. Retaining rings of known construction are then inserted into the grooves with a portion of the ring projecting out of the groove for abutment by the device to prevent the shaft from moving relative to the bore. The grooves must be machined to very close tolerances and positioned where the shaft exits the bore so that there will be minimum travel between the two parts once the retaining rings are assembled in the grooves.
Such a method of preventing relative movement suffers distinct disadvantages. In order to prevent longitudinal relative movement of a shaft within a bore in two directions, it is normally necessary to employ the use of two separate retaining rings, one on either side of the device. In applications where space is at a premium, this method may not even be feasible. Furthermore, nonencapsulated rings inserted in grooves are subject to bending forces, which may cause the ring to expand out of the groove. It is also difficult to produce retaining rings which have very close tolerances; therefore, it is difficult to completely prevent relative movement of the two parts, particularly in machines demanding close tolerances and accurate fits.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a retaining ring locking device in which the ring is encapsulated so as to minimize bending forces.
A further object is to provide a retainer for a ring locking device which requires the use of only one ring to prevent longitudinal relative movement of two mated structures in two directions.